


of course

by nathybozo



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, fluffy trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathybozo/pseuds/nathybozo
Summary: Mike and Ginny are getting married and he shaves his beard.





	

Mike has been waiting for this day his whole life. He never felt so happy or at peace with himself and he is FINALLY, after all this time, finally marrying the love of his life. The right one this time and he has one more surprise for her.

He shaved his beard. It's not that Ginny didn't like it (he knows for sure she really appreciates how much it tickles on her thighs, for example), but it's a special day and he thinks she'll laugh to see him without it and if Mike could choose only one thing to listen for the rest of his life, it'd be Ginny Baker laughing (at him, with him; he isn't picky, he just loves her laugh a lot). Also, surprising Ginny on their big day, leaving her speechless? A payback for all the times she did just that with him.

Just as he was again day dreaming about his future wife the song starts and everyone is on their feet. Ginny looks like a vision, an angel and when she sees Mike and lets out a huge laugh, he knows it was so worth it. He is a little emotional, half laughing, half crying, always looking at her in awe. As she steps closer, with the most beautiful smile on her face, she teases him.

"Hey stranger. Have you seen my fiancée? An old, handsome man with a glorious beard?" He laughs and he knows for sure that nobody has ever been able to feel this happy, it’s impossible.

"He told me that you had a poster of me on your wall? I thought you'd be happy to marry your lifelong crush." Mike is smiling so much. He can't believe he gets to spend the rest of his life by her side.

Ginny’s smile is wide too, but they need to stop the teasing. Everybody is waiting and they need to get moving, because the rest of their lives is also waiting.

* * *

It's only later – much, _much_ later, when they have already celebrated their new family and are resting while watching people STILL dancing – _I can't believe this. We can't dance anymore, Gin. You married an old man, I can't keep up and we need to save energy for later!_ , Mike moans –, that Ginny puts her head on his shoulder and says very gently:

"Hey, you know what? I think we're gonna need a lawyer. I have to divorce you."

He laughs, but his heart is racing.

"Now, I know you're kidding, but like I said, I'm old and I can have a heart attack any minute, so please don't joke with me."

"Oh, I'm not kidding. You said you shaved your beard because you thought I'd be happy to marry my lifelong crush, but that wasn't him."

Now he isn't understanding anything. This isn't a very funny joke.

"Ginny, you had me on your wall. We’ve discussed this a million times. Also, you’re married to me, of course I’m your crush."

"You’re right. I married you, not that man on my wall. I need you to know that. Mike Lawson helped me in a million ways, but that idealized version, beard less and perfect in all of his glory, is not the man I love. You are. With all that beard and... and everything. I hope I’ve made that clear enough for the past years. So you know, we might need to get remarried, because while… Why are you laughing?"

"Jesus, Baker, way to take out 10 years of my life! You scared me! Of course I know it, I just shaved to make you laugh. But I’m not opposed to us getting remarried, you know? Let’s do it, but without the divorce part."

"You should’ve let me finished. Way to ruin my declaration of love! As I was saying before your smug 'of course I know it', I appreciate you beard less, but now I have a real soft spot for real Mike Lawson, beard included. It's part of your charm."

"Now? You always had a soft spot for it. Like I couldn’t tell."

"You’re being a pain in the ass, but I should be the smug one, because not every girl gets to marry her lifelong crush."

"In that case, I think we’re both really, _really_ lucky, don’t you think?"

"I do," she smiles. "Also, I think it’s time we leave our guests alone to entertain themselves, don’t you?"

"I like the way you think, Baker."

"Hey! Not only Baker anymore!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've never, ever, wrote ANYTHING story-related, only boring works for college, so of course this is shitty and I'm sorry if you somehow ended up reading this. Honestly, I don't know why I did it, but I guess Pitch is ruining my life? Possibly.  
> Also, english isn't my first language, so of course some mistakes etc plus the fact I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE.


End file.
